The Life and Revenge of Anna
by DeafAngel2000
Summary: (Character given by ShadowPrayers) Revenge. That's all Anna thinks about since the moment she stepped into Forks, WA. Learning of her family's demise by the Cullen Coven and the Quileute Shapeshifters, she plans to hit them where they destroyed her the most. But can a Spirit Host and her family thaw her cold, bitter heart?
1. Chapter 1

**To the Shapeshifters, Imprinting is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.**

 **But what was life like for that blind man before that?**

 **Did he depend on his remaining 4 senses to get through the day?**

 **Does he use his taste buds for the loved ones he kissed on the cheeks?**

 **can he hear his loved ones' voices loud and clear as they talked to him?**

 **What about ingraining the smell of his favorite foods into his mind?**

 **Or how about the feeling of his mother's ice cold yet soft hands holding his own?**

 **The blind man was stuck in darkness for so long. But as time went on, the voices that he loved to hear diminished as time went on. How did this happen? Why was he all alone?**

 **Did they stop caring? Was he forgotten?**

 **Well here's the funny part: This story isn't about being blind or a man.**

 **This is the story about waking up 14 years later to find everyone you loved dead and hunting them down.**

 **My Name is Anna Still-Hart and this is my story about Revenge.**

* * *

 _ **Backstory:**_

Anna Thomas was only 6 years old when she and her parents, Victoria and James Thomas, were in a car accident. While she and her parents were on the brink of death, a vampire named Laurent smelled them and came to the rescue.

Victoria had used her body to shield Anna, so when he removed her, she was alive and unscratched. However, the same couldn't be said for her parents. With a remarkable display of self control, he bit both Victoria and James.

He kept Anna safe from her parents while they were changing and the two grew to like each other very much.

But when her parents woke up, having received the memories of the crash, Victoria went on a hunt and caught her daughter's scent. Laurent, knowing what would happened stopped the woman before she ended up hurting her child and kept her and her husband at bay until they had full control.

It worked. Victoria was able to stand being near her human daughter and, despite how the change effected her appearance, Anna knew her mother anywhere.

But James was different. The love and adoration for his little girl was gone and despite feeding to be near her, he continued to want her blood.

By her 7th birthday, Anna felt like the happiest girl in the world. Her family was together, her Uncle Laurent spoiled her, much to Victoria's dismay. But James was different.

He had told Anna that he wanted to play tag and told her to run into the woods so he could find her. But the game turned out to be him using his tracking abilities to kill her.

When they discovered the danger Anna was in, Laurent and Victoria rushed to save her. But it was what had happened that decided fate.

Just as Victoria got to her, James appeared and bit Anna on the arm, through the skin and deep into the bone.

Realizing the fate that was going to be upon her, to save her and stop the transition, Victoria had Anna going an induced coma and frozen in ice to stop her change. The only thing to tell her that the child had lived was a heart monitor.

Victoria was the only one of the two parents that remembered the love for their daughter. James had been lost and she resented him for the choice she was forced to make. Laurent helped cope with the pain of keeping Anna alive.

It wasn't that they were afraid for Anna, but if unfrozen, would the change continue?

14 years later, Anna woke up. Someone had melted the ice and she was all alone. Leaving the small house that she was stormed in, she ended up walking the cold, stormy roads. A couple, The Wilsons, were driving when they found her and adopted her.

But then, her abilities came in. She wasn't a vampire fully, yet more than a dhampir. She craved blood and could eat it, but the quantities varied. She could run really fast as she grew older and her beauty was as close to her mother's as a vampire. In fact, some would say, in direct sunlight, her skin was radiant, glowing even, making her hair look like it was a streaming waterfall of flames.

And she always knew when and where trouble was coming. She just chose whether or not to approach it.

* * *

When she was 12, she and her family were taken on a trip to Italy. However, it was really them being pulled into the feeding ground to the Volturi. Because of Anna's sense for danger, for the first time sense their ruling, the Volturi lost all of their feeding as Anna managed to get everyone away from the castle in time. Anna, due to the love she had for her adopted parents, parted ways in hopes to keep them from harm.

But the Volturi would not just let someone like her go. Aro had been more surprised than angry with her, seeing as such ability could be useful in the coven. Anna managed to evade them for a solid 6 months before Sulpica, under the watch of Jane, managed to corner her.

She had believed that Anna had been an immortal child and claimed to love her. Anna nearly fled the scene had Jane not grabbed her and uses her ability on her. However, it didn't last long as it was Jane feeling her pain reversed on her. Anna had been tired of running and somehow took Jane's pain induced powers and worked it against her. Thankfully, Alec arrived in time and knocked both her and Jane out and returned to the castle.

When Anna awoken, though on guard, Aro and Sulpica approached her. Caius had believed that Anna was an immortal child and took part in the hunt to kill her, but was thwarted by his wife to allow her friend time to find the girl. Through his ability, Aro saw her life and was surprised to see it.

He declares Anna not an immortal child, yet not a hybrid either. She lives among humans yet fits easily with vampires as well. He expresses that her ability to outrun them yet survive on her own were likely traits she inherited from her family. However, seeing as to how she managed to use Jane's powers, he realizes that she didn't reflect it, but rather transferred it to herself and used it.

Realizing what a potential her abilities could mean, he offers her a home in Volterra until she's old enough to change and be a member of the guard. Rather bluntly, Anna rejects the offer, seeing as she now has to track the remaining of her family. Aro argues but his wife strikes a deal. Until her next birthday, she would live here and learn to hone her skills, especially should she acquire more in time. After this, she would be let go and unbothered-to a point.

Anna took it and, by the age of 13, left an everlasting impact on the Volturi. Jane had managed to be a sister to her as well as a brother from Alec. Caius is her annoying uncle, while Aro is the fun uncle. In time, she learned that abilities, while human, could be passed down. It is quite possible that her ability to track, evade danger, and receive and use powers comes from a relative that got rich from being a thief. She is often called the Volturi Princess.

But that year, he let her mother's name slip in passing and revealed to her about her presence in Forks years prior to Anna's Awakening. Hearing this, Anna practically begged Aro to tell her what he knew, but all he had mentioned was her father's passing. Distraught b this news, Anna fell into a depression easily as she had hoped to one day see him again. Yes, he had been the reason she was put in cryogenic sleep, but she still loved him.

However, Jane had missed Anna's presence and told her to travel to Forks, Washington to find her answers. She had helped her escape from Italy and onto a plane to the States before warning her to be careful of the Cullens coven. She explained that one of them could see future actions, another could read minds, and could feel and manipulate emotions. Promising to be safe, she left to find answers.

But two months later, Anna returned different. Her once happy demeanor was that of Jane: Dark and angry, yet a twist of humor only her sand jane could understand. Her once vibrant green eyes, once full of Hope, were now that of emptiness, pain and darkness, and her personality was now that of anger, hate, yet still retained of her human side.

And in hand was a torn up jacket that looked like it had been covered in mud and dirt, yet she tried to salvage it.

Aro saw into her memories and saw what had happened: Anna had learned that she was, in fact, an orphan to a murdered family.

* * *

Since then, Anna had trained profusely in vampire and human combat and self defense, learning all that she could about the Cullens, their friends and allies, their strengths and weaknesses, everything that made them...them.

Anna Thomas was no longer the girl with vampire parents. Anna Wilson was no longer the adopted daughter to human parents. She was the Volturi Princess, a skilled member-to-be of the Volturi.

She had taken her mother's maiden name and became Anna Still-Hart, a powerful Moroi promised to raise Hell for those who had lost what she had.

And she would start with the coven that started it all.

Anna chooses whether or not to avoid danger or go towards it.

And now, Revenge is worth it.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I don't really plan on writing this story, but this has been cramming through my brain until I just let it out!**_

 _ **Tell me if you want me to continue this story, and I will start adding chapters!**_


	2. Entering Forks

**I know I said I had to get the idea out of my head, but I decided that though my focus won't entirely be on this story, I'dd add something here and there.**

 **Also, if you like mermaids and a good redemption theme, check out my H2O story, "Rewind to a New Beginning".**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **At Fork, Washington Airport…**_

I walked out of Forks Airport with nothing but a passport (at least, a good enough one) and a large dufflebag over my shoulder.

The rain had just stopped and the humidity was kicking in, causing me to stare into the foggy atmosphere.

I smirked and looked down at my outfit, I had on a black undershirt beneath my red and black, plaid shirt, covered by my tan, brown leather jacket with a hoodie (a tribute to my Uncle Laurent's), along with jean-shorts over some black leggings, and black, combat boots. For awhile, I adopted Jane's signature hairbun, but I decided that I would leave my red hair down and cover it with a black beanie.

With this outfit, I probably looked like a hipster, but that was my point: To blend in and out at the same time.

And if I was going to do this, I needed to exclude the Volturi's presence.

I smirked though. I still had the buckle of the Volturi's crest in my pocket. It was my good-luck charm and the only thing I dared bring with me that could wreck everything.

Oh well.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and Beethoven started to play. Taking it out, I saw it had an untraceable number and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _ **Please tell me, so I can also tell Sulpica, that you made it to Washington**_ ," Aro's voice whined through the other end. I smirked. Seems like I'm being missed already.

"Don't worry, I just walked out the airport. And no, Aro, I won't kill someone and steal their ride. I need to remain inconspicuous, remember?" I stated in amusement.

" _ **Ah, I sometimes forget you are working on advancing your abilities. Do you know where to stay?**_ "

"Honestly, I'm leaning towards abandoned buildings right now. I can't leave a paper trail, for now at least, but even though I don't have a scent, that doesn't mean I can't be tracked," I informed.

" _ **Hmmm. I see your point. Perhaps you should branch out more, if I may**_ ," Aro said.

"What do you mean?"

" _ **Well, as much as I admire your bravery, I think hiding in an old building between the territory of the Cullens and the Shapeshifters would be an easy giveaway**_ ," he expressed.

I paused. He had a point. Should they find out, I needed to bolt, fast. But I still had to keep an eye on them too.

"Alright, so what are you suggesting?"

" _ **I know that when you were planning this, I ensured that you had common knowledge to look in all the hidden places in the entire state**_ ," Aro trailed.

"Oh, I get it. You think I should go stay in one of the further towns," I concluded.

" _ **Exactly! Perhaps, you could hide in a place with an exceptionally low chance of being found, like a population of 200?**_ ," Aro suggested. I saw right through it.

"I can't do that. An even smaller population? They are bound to know something's off!"

" _ **But perhaps, it's a lot easier. You can hide as smallest as you could with the smallest population, yet have easy access watch both enemies. It's perfect!**_ " he exclaimed.

I tried not to laugh at his antics. Stick to small places. Should be easy enough.

"I'll take you advice. And I know a perfect place to stay. Thanks, Aro," I thanked.

" _ **Just come home quickly. You know how easily Sulpica and Jane start coming over us like God's wrath**_."

"I didn't know you believed in God," I stated.

" _ **I don't, but I'll say his name when his Higher Power starts to be inflicted upon me in the form of my mate and my most volatile guard**_ ," I heard him shudder.

This time, I laughed before hanging up and walking down the wet road.

After evaluation everything I ever learned about the area, I knew my personal residence for now would be in Beaver, Washington. (Personally, I lost my breath just thinking about my name). It was a good choice, especially for me. The Cullens resided in Forks, which is a 13-minute drive, but slightly difference since I may be literally running back and forth.

However, it's a longer trip to La Push by 29 minutes, so nearly an hour. I can't say I'm not tempted to stay nearby, but I needed a place to watch over both sides.

Personally, I needed to check on the wolves first. Last time, according to Aro, there was at least 12 of them. But given they still retain human-like lives, I believe either the number dwindled down due to most of them being young adults at the time. They could be married with kids for all she knew. But vampires are still around, so there's a chance for the ones that did retire, another took their places.

HONK! HONK!

I turned and waved my hand out as a blue and red pick-up truck stopped by me.

Seeing the driver, I hopped in without asking. He looked like an okay guy, but I swear that if he tried anything, he'd wish he'd never met me!

"So, what's a kid like you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"MY ride's not here, but I know the area. So, I was walking down the road until you saw me," I stated. Short and simple.

"Well, where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked.

And this is where I have to remember the age I act in and not my actual age, technically.

"Drop me off at the Newtons. I have a friend there," I said with fake excitement. I did my research on Forks and a certain Swan. Perhaps I could stick around for a bit.

The man just nodded and the rest of the drive was silent.

After he dropped me off, I walked in as casually as I could and went into the clothes section. I pretended to just wit around until I saw him drive off. I let out a sigh of relief, and slight panic.

Newtons was a common place, but I feared I came off too strongly. But I needed to pull myself together. My odds of meeting someone and them are pretty easy, despite what Sulpica thinks. I had to remain positive and leave. So, as stealthy as I could, I went to the back of the building and left through the emergency exit.

After that, I bolted.

And when I say bolted, I'd give an Olympic track runner a run for his money.

As I ran, everything fell behind me in one big blur. Usually, I control my speed, but I was burning daylight already and I needed a place to hide.

So, I used this time to go over my strategy: Kill Renesmee Cullens and her parents and take the Cullens' abilities along with it, with a side order of dead Werewolves.

(And honestly, as much as Aro finds the whole concept of Shape-Shifting fascinating, if they can turn into wolves and kill vampires, then they must be Werewolves!)

Back to my point, I knew I had to be careful where I went. My abilities were, and still are, my best assets into my revenge, but I'm not naive.

I may be 14, but I still am _biologically_ 21 years old. Or 28.

The one messed up thing about my frozen period: My age is messed up.

Eventually, they'll notice that a minor like me is all alone, and with a small population of nearly 4,000 people, that's a big deal.

And with big deals in Forks, that means I'm catching the Cullens attention and I don't want that….

Yet.

I planned to make sure _she_ never smiled again.

Carlisle Cullens and Esme Cullens may, perhaps, be the only two I can't help but want to spare in my path. They actually care about human lives and never slipped up. Sulpica believes Carlisle is my excuse for wanting Esme to live, not that I admit that. Even I can't help but understand how vampirism sucked when it came to childbirth.

Emmett and Rosalie Cullens had my attention. I couldn't sway them to join me, but I may have gotten a soft sot for Rosalie when I learned her story. Raped, beaten and left to die by her fiancé during the Great Depression, she hates her supernatural state but can admire the perks. Her husband is just a bear, in a literal and figurative state.

Besides, she was just like me: Cold and left to be forgotten.

The bigger obstacle in my plans is that the Cullens have a Clairvoyant in their group, Alice Cullen. I was surprised to learn that my father's never-ending hunt resulted in her change, but she made my blood boil.

Her and her mate, Jasper Hale, figured out about my mom's newborn army- the latter having been a commander of one in the Civil War- and played a vital part in my mother's demise.

But that's having the Volturi on your side came in. It turns out I could stay out of her sight, but instead of using my mother's rather clever approach, I had to stick with my next target.

The Shapshifters.

During my time with the Volturi, I was told that I barely had a scent. In fact, I didn't have one at all. Because they couldn't smell me, they often relied on their other senses to know I'm there. So, me and Aro theorized that if a vampire can't smell me, why would a wolf?

This actually made me happy. I could observe them from afar, get in close contact with their loved ones (Jane found my dangerous approach funny) and tear them apart from the inside. And it helps more that they share a common connection to my revenge.

Plus, being the natural enemy of vampires, this is most likely why Alice can't see them in her vision, and hopefully, me as well. Mom had hid by letting Riley do everything for her, others 'hid' by being indecisive, leading me to discover she had subjective vision.

More fun for me.

Edward and Bella Cullens. The two proud murderers of my entire family.

From the very first moment I learned how it all came to be, I found it hard to believe that just one selfish human's choices resulted in multiple deaths, humans and vampires, and yet she now lives the life that was stolen from me. I wasn't jealous, because she helped take what was mine. Why couldn't she have died by my father's hands? Yes, she was a Singer, but there are billions of people in the world! There's no way she's all on her own. And it was her stupid ties to the wolves that costed my Uncle Laurent his life! It surprised him, mostly why he couldn't outrun them, and then further on took my mom's life. Which leads me to my main target of my revenge…

Edward Cullens.

It was his entire fault from the beginning. He should have killed his mate from the very start, hell then she wouldn't have crossed my father's path! He was the one whose actions led to the Newborn Army even forming in the first place! He was the one who killed my father. He was the one who condemned me into a longer, bitter sleep. Longer than I was supposed to. He was the one who led me to wake up in this cruel world.

He was the one who killed my mother.

And now, he will suffer through all the pain he put me through.

Renesmee Cullens. The miracle child of the vampire world, the pride of the Cullens Coven, and the mate to one of the Shapeshifters. She is cherished by 3 worlds: Vampire, human, and Shapeshifters. Two in which murdered my family.

Her death by my hands will be my revenge. And should I die trying, she'll go down with me.

It only makes sense. Up until I was 7, I had a family. My mom. My father. My Uncle Laurent. They were all I ever wanted. But then I got bitten and was frozen for 7 years. By the time I woke up, I was alone. Gaining a family only to lose it again.

And here's little Miss Renesmee, born a coven of vampires. The first documented case of hybrids existing. The daughter of a vampire and a human. A selfish human, who in fact, chose immortality instead of living life to the fullest and accepting the natural order of life, and a vampire who still thinks as a teenager in which he was changed in the first place? Then, she's the soulmate of a different supernatural species, hence why she still lived the night she was born (and yes, I did my homework about the treaty). And most of all, she has human relatives.

She is the prize of my stolen life. Almost a trophy practically! And then, add more salt to the wound, her father's a telepathic while her mother's a shield. Hers? She can penetrate her mother's ability and show people her thoughts.

When I realized this to Jane, she, the most coldest yet brutish member of the Volturi, laughed.

 _ **Flashback**_ …

 _I glared at her as she laughed during our walk down the hall of the castle._

" _What?" I asked._

" _Nothing. I'm not a fan of the Cullens either, Miss Anna. But it seems a lot like that human saying, 'Two sides of a coin'? I think it's a lot easier for you. After all, when someone first gets a coin, they only pay attention to the Head- the symbol, if you will. In this case, you're the Tails, meaning you are equally important yet have an ace in your sleeve. You're both hybrids, but in different ways._

 _She was born half-human, half-vampire. And born from a pair of gifted vampires with that. You, however, are special. Born human with venom frozen into your bones, you have a variety of abilities. Everything about you got better with age, such as your looks, senses, endurance and more. Renesmee has only 2 abilities, which are to break through shields, like her mother's, and to show thoughts. If you can't gain her abilities, you can find a way to use it against her. And then I may feel sorry for her."_

" _Why?" I asked._

" _Because you know true pain. What you know and felt can overwhelm even the strongest person. Perhaps that why I can use my ability so well. I was changed that way!" Jane boasted prideful._

" _Is that your way of saying to release hell and use your ability without mercy?" I asked in a teasing way._

 _We stopped for a moment and then she looked at me, a maniac-like smile forming._

" _I knew there was a reason I liked you. It's a shame we aren't related. Otherwise, you and I would give Alec a run for his money," she said with a laugh._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Jane was right about that. I had an advantage over her since I woke up. Heck, I don't even drink blood!

At least, when I can't recognize it.

And I know how the real world works. I know how the Cullens might leave Forks soon. After all, Renesmee is 7 years old by now. And based on what Aro learned, she should be looking like a young woman by now, hence harder to kill. But then again, who said she'd stay dead either?

However, the best thing I have against her is age. I'm neither a human nor a hybrid. The entire Volturi knows I detest the idea of living forever without aging, hell, immortality all together! No one would think to realize a child would be behind all of this. And without my scent, they can't trace me.

But I am aware I have to be careful of who I spend time with. One thought would be enough for the Telepath to find me.

But now that I'm in Forks, I need a cover. I couldn't just ask one of the Volturi members to play my parent and enroll me in school. No, it had to be now. Perhaps I could hide in a abandoned building or-

Wait a minute! I stopped myself from running at a halt. I may not have persuasion, but I did learn a hidden talent with my abilities.

I felt a smile grow on my face.

It was the perfect idea.


	3. Ressurection

**Alright** **, I said wouldn't update but I felt like adding somethings that I forgot to mention:**

 **1\. This is an AU, sort of. Yes, James and Victoria were vampires, but for not as long as canon. Instead, they were humans in a modern setting and it was Laurent who was the vampire first. So, mostly things in the books is canon in this story, but I added a few twists and changed a few things.**

 **2\. Anna is a Moroi. (Yes, that's from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, but considering that Anna is less vampire-like, to a degree, and a lot more than a Dhampir, and as a mortal life- to another extent, Moroi was the best I coud come with!)**

 **3\. As mentioned, there will be a family that will come in but play a different part in Anna's revenge. They won't be involved with helping nor stopping her, but something else. A third choice, if you will.**

 **And 4. As for Anna's powers, you will question why she has so many and will (rightfully) think she has an unfair advantage against the others. But, should I actually continue this story, you will know soon enough why her abilities are the way they are. But if you have theories' you can happily reply in your reviews!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

The first thing I did was go deep into the woods, farther than I had hoped to and found a small patch of land that seemed usable.

Only, it was more than that.

It was a battlefield.

June 15, 2006. The Battle of the Newborn Army and the death of my mother, Victoria.

Not a lot of vampires except those who truly knew me know that I understand the circumstances of my mother's death. To some, she dug her own grave, but to me, I knew better.

I understood how the Volturi worked and though I disagree with some of the politics, they were fair laws, to say the least. My mom wasn't the type to break the laws, and even after her change, she still kept her humanity. I mostly believe that she did what she did out of grieve.

She lost me, then Dad, and then unintentionally got my Uncle Laurent killed. After that...

Well, everyone knows that a person with nothing to lose is the most dangerous.

And with that in mind, I knelt down and pressed my hands against the ground. This field was a battleground, but at the same time, years had passed. And assuming that it was safe, who I was summoning would help.

If willing...

I poured my energy into ground and I felt it spread like a shockwave, coming from beneath my feet and expanding through a hundred yards. Then, came the earthquake.

Only I could feel it, but I wouldn't put it pass that a mudslide were to occur somewhere-or sometime-soon. Then, I felt pressure elevate under my hands as it rose out of the ground. Mentally, I smiled as the person I had hoped was here came to mind came to form.

Soon, the risen dirt took the form of a human body and with more careful thoughts, visions started flashing before her eyes.

 _An older, burly man hitting a woman with a belt consistently..._

 _The same man looks angry and, with a belt, hits me until I'm unconscious..._

 _I'm in a cafeteria, walking towards an empty table with a lunch tray. I sit by myself while withdrawing myself from the crowd and drowning out their voices. I notice some girl staring at my arm and I look down to pull up my sleeve to hid the purple bruise..._

 _I'm in my bedroom packing up a small bag of clothes into a book bag and putting a few dollar bills in before zipping it up and climbing out the window..._

 _I remember jumping into an empty truck and feeling the engine starting before sleep took over. And after that, waking up to see the driver parked somewhere off a highway before climbing out and walking towards the next city..._

 _Somehow, I fast forwarded into a later time were I could feel hunger and tiredness sweeping through my bones as I'm digging through a trashcan for food when I hear a voice say "Hey, want a burger?"_

 _The next is spotty moments but I see her approaching a redheaded woman with red eyes, who I recognized quickly. "Is this the one?" she had asked while eyeing me suspiciously. "Yes, and just about the right age too," the man beside me said. And I blacked out to only feel an intense, burning pain from her neck to throughout her body..._

After that, more and more of this person's memories came to fruit as I relieved her last life up until my mother's army was defeated and reached their demise by the Volturi. Huh, Jane had mentioned that she bared witness to this.

 _Fear, that was what I felt as I saw the Golden-Eyed people just stood there and watch as the Red Eyes came towards me. Suddenly, I was hit with nurning pain and fell to the ground. Then, I'm picked up by a bigger Red Eyes and there is no more..._

Suddenly, I'm pulled back to reality as I look down and see a naked girl laying down in front of me, unconscious. She was pale, but a normal pale and not a vampiristic pale either. She had long, dark brown hair that cascaded passed her shoulders. In all actuality, she could have passed for my age but I knew better. In one life or another, we were older than each other.

I quickly opened my duffle bag and pulled out some clothes before setting them beside her. I partially wanted to be with her when she woke up, but I needed to be careful until I could give her an ability. She hadn't had one when she died, the second time, but now she'd need it. I whispered a few words into her ear before getting up and leaving.

However, before I was even a mile away, I heard a distinct whisper and smiled.

 ** _"Anna..."_**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

It didn't take long for Anna to find her ideal house. Luckily, she managed to find one that was ''off the books''.

And Anna loved it.

It was a small, one-story house with a river frontage on Sol Duc River. The exterior was teal colored, and had a front porch with a picnic table and bench that goes along the railing. The inside had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a garage, electric heating, a dishwasher and laundry machine and other appliances too. And luckily, some furniture and bedspreads were there.

And to her utter delight, it was built the same year she was put to sleep.

Personally, Anna grew up with a fondness towards cabins, but this will do. But what surprised her was that it seemed to be already paid for.

She quickly learned this as she entered the house and found a letter with the Volturi crest on it. Opening it, she read:

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I suspect that by now you have found your way hereto this small little cottage called a house._

 _I never understood why you took a liking to such simple housing when you've been living grandly while you are with us. But regardless, Demetri feels that it was simply your way of sticking with the past._

 _And though you've said you wanted us paying no part in your quest, leave it to the wives to become devious and have a sponsor - if that's the word- pay for your housing expenses as you go. I remembered that you specifically said you wanted an open space by a river for quick escapes and to have a lot of privacy for which you could practice your abilities without drawing anyone near._

 _Plus, Sulpica would never forgive me if she found out you were living in a rusting space threatening to fall down on itself and I allowed it to happen._

 _A human agent of ours found the space and paid the residence to leave without the furniture and a few small things set aside. Another thing the wives made sure of it that you never run out of money or have any financial issues as it may be._

 _Jane also has sent you a present, as you will find in your bedroom as she claims that just because you live in the house doesn't mean you won't live in the forest part-time._

 _So, in the twins' own words, "Give them Hell."_

 _Sincerely, Aro_

 _P.S. Remember your blood limit._

Putting the letter down, Anna couldn't help but groan.

This sounded _**exactly**_ like how the Volturi would work. Anna suspected something when she found an address in her bag on the plane and Aro's reference to Beaver during her remaining time in Volterra before she left. But still! The last thing she wanted was for the Cullens to suspect the Volturi was after them and think Anna was their puppet. It might be safer that way, but she was purposely running towards the battle and planned on ducking along the way.

Sighing, she pulled out a debit card from her pocket (a gift from Caius) and put it back before walking into the master bedroom. If she was right and the girl was on her way here, she would be rooming with her, but she wanted to relinquish the last few moments before she'd have to let go of her Loner Status.

True to his word, there was a 3 large cases sitting on the bed waiting for her and she distinctly smelled Jane and, not surprising, Alec's stench on it. I opened it to see it filled with survival gear and weapons.

In the first one, she pulled out was hunting bow and a crossbow, along with 15 arrows. James had taught her to hunt early as a child, much to her mother's dismay, but Anna loved it. She would save these for a rainy day.

The next one was full of survival weapons, mostly knifes. Stainless steel, can cut through anything and Anna felt that Jane would personally ensure that a shifter could be cut... **_badly_** by them. And along with that came a belt with two concealed knife pockets (2 on the inside and one outside on the back, horizontal) so no one could see them if I took my jacket off. And said knives involved tactile knives, hunting knives and...her personal favorite: throwing knives!

Which included 2 butterfly knives and a pair of Chinese Ring Daggers. (Anna was definitely carrying one in public.)

The last case had 6 Batons and 6 Eskrima sticks. The batons were retractable and expandable, able to turn into a Bo-staff, and the Eskrima sticks were wooden, but Anna could easily hide them in her pants legs or boots for when she was out in public.

Anyone with common sense would, and quite easily, think that these weapons would be used to kill a human being. And although they'd be right, they would _NOT_ know that these weapons would be used an supernatural creatures with enhanced senses, abilities and physiology.

But then again, said creatures in-question had humans for allies and weaknesses, so it would be inevitable for Anna to have to hurt one to further her goals if the situation occurs.

Then, Anna's senses picked up the thumping sound of two feet on her front porch, the slightly-slower-than-normal heartbeat, and on a personal note, the stench of damp soil, forest and... _nothingness_ from all the outside to her bedroom.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

Anna quickly put them under her bed as she heard a knock on her front door. She didn't want to give a first bad impression and the weapons would be an overkill if her guest saw them this early into her plan.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

That almost surprised Anna that her expected visitor had knocked, but then again, she had lost her naivety and matured a lot more than before her deaths.

She made it to the from the bedroom to the front door with the slight use of super-speed before taking a slight breath and opening it.

Stood in from of her was the very girl she resurrected from the ground an hour ago. Another surprise was that it took that long to find her, but she figured with the Bond, and her own lack of scent, she followed her back here using basic instinct.

She was pleased to see the outfit she left fit her size. It was a white tank-top, a red flannel dress, black tights, boots, and a greed utility jacket. She also provided a bra and underwear too because...well, she wanted to.

Her eyes retained it's original color, but if she was anything like her, she would need a blood fix soon.

The girl gave her a wary look, but stood tall in front of her.

"Anna..." her voice slightly croaked, as it was the second time it'd been used sense she'd woken up.

Anna gave her a small.

"Bree."


End file.
